Devoted Knight
by Yue.aoi
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Haruno Sakura adalah putri kerajaan Ro yang bersahabat dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pengawal pribadi nya yang sering membuat nya jengkel. Akankah benih cinta tumbuh di hati mereka ?


**Title : Devoted Knight**

 **Author : Yue. Aoi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T**

 **No. Prompt : #9**

 **Kategori Contest : SasuSaku fanfiction for Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Summary :** **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Haruno Sakura adalah putri kerajaan Ro yang bersahabat dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pengawal pribadi nya yang sering membuat nya jengkel. Akankah benih cinta tumbuh di hati mereka ?**

 **.**

 _ **Aku menikmati waktu bersama nya**_

 _ **Tak peduli walaupun ia bersikap menyebalkan**_

 _ **Aku menikmati setiap waktu bersama nya dan berharap agar selama nya tetap seperti ini.**_

 **.**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berlari di lorong istana kerajaan nya. Beberapa pelayan tampak melirik ke arah nya dan gadis itu tak mengubris nya. Ia mempercepat lari nya menuju dojo yang merupakan tempat berlatih bela diri para bangsawan.

"Sasuke-kun !",teriak gadis itu, memanggil seorang pria yang tengah berlatih dengan pedang.

Pria bersurai raven dengan yukata berwarna hitam dan model rambut mencuat itu segera memasukkan pedang milik nya kembali ke dalam sarung pedang. Iris onyx nya menatap gadis bersurai merah mudah yang tersenyum cerah itu dan membalas senyuman gadis itu dengan seringaian jahil.

"Hn ?"

"Besok Gaara-nii akan kembali ke istana, lho. Kudengar dia berhasil lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Gaara-nii sangat keren !"

"Aku sudah mengetahui nya sejak minggu lalu, Sakura bodoh", Sasuke terkekeh.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi. Ia merasa kesal dan mood nya memburuk seketika. Sejak dulu ia selalu mengagumi Gaara, sepupu nya yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari nya dan menganggap pria itu sebagai kakak kandung nya sendiri. Sakura adalah putri tunggal dan ia berharap memiliki seorang kakak yang dapat melindungi nya. Dan sosok kakak itu didapati nya dalam diri Gaara sehingga ia mengagumi nya.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan padaku segera setelah kau mendapat informasi itu, Sasuke jelek"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak surai merah muda sang tuan putri. Ia senang melihat ekspresi kekesalan Sakura, bagi nya gadis itu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Dan ia pun merasa senang ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti ini.

"Kukira Sakura-hime sudah mengetahui nya lebih dulu"

"Hey ! Rambut ku berantakan !",pekik Sakura. Ia dengan kesal berjinjit dan berusaha mengacak surai raven Sasuke. Tinggi mereka berbeda hampr dua puluh sentimeter dan Sakura tampak kesulitan.

"Kau harus banyak meminum susu, Sakura-hime. Kau pendek sekali", Sasuke menyentuh kepala Sakura dan menyentuh kepala nya sendiri.

"Itu karena kau seorang pria dan aku wanita"

Sasuke terkekeh dan menjulurkan lidah nya, "Hehe… ternyata Sakura-hime sangat mudah untuk ditipu"

"Apa maksud mu, Sasuke-kun ?"

"Aku juga baru mengetahui bila Gaara akan datang besok, tuan putri bodoh"

Sakura mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan keras hingga pipi Sasuke memerah.

"Kau tidak sopan ! Aku akan meminta pada otou-san untuk mencarikan pengawal lain yang lebih sopan dan lebih kuat dari mu ! Lalu, otou-san akan menghukum mu dengan berat"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan menyeringai tanpa rasa bersalah, "Coba saja. Kuharap kau bisa menemukan nya"

"Tch… sombong sekali kau",decih Sakura.

Tampak nya Sakura tak sadar bila pemuda bersurai raven yang menyebalkan dan tidak sopan itu merupakan wakil pemimpin klan api. Pria itu baru berusia sembilan belas tahun dan memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa sejak kecil hingga dipercaya menjadi pengawal pribadi sang tuan putri. Pria itu bahkan mendapat julukan 'Iblis Pembantai dari kerajaan Ro'

"Sasuke-kun, kau sedang berlatih pedang, kan ?",tanya Sakura sambil melirik pedang yang terselip di pinggang Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Bagaimana bila kita berlatih pedang ?"

Sakura menatap pedang yang dikeluarkan Sasuke dari sarung pedang nya dengan tatapan cemburu. Sejak dulu ia sering melihat Gaara dan Sasuke berlatih pedang di dojo dan Sakura hanya dapat mengagumi nya sambil berharap bila suatu saat ia juga dapat menggunakan nya. Ia sadar bila ia adalah seorang putri pewaris tahta dan tak dapat hanya mengandalkan pengawal untuk melindungi diri nya

Sejak dua bulan yang lalu Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk diam-diam melatih nya berpedang tanpa sepengetahuan ayah nya. Dan ia bahkan memaksa Sasuke untuk melatih nya.

"Tidak perlu, Sakura-hime. Sudah ada aku yang akan melindungi mu"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia telah bersama dengan Sasuke sejak kecil dan merasa nyaman dengan pria itu meskipun Sasuke selalu bersikap menyebalkan. Ia bahkan tak sadar bila waktu telah berlalu dan kini Sasuke adalah seorang pria dewasa. Sasuke selalu berada di sisi Sakura dan tak pernah terlihat mendekati wanita lain

"Tidak. Suatu saat nanti kau tidak akan dapat melindungi ku lagi",jawab Sakura dengan tegas.

"Mengapa ? Apakah kau khawatir kerajaan ini akan hancur suatu saat nanti ? Bila ya, maka aku akan tetap melindungi mu seperti yang telah kujanjikan dalam sumpah ku pada Kizashi-osama",jelas Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan serius.

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan ucapan nya. Suatu saat nanti, Sasuke pasti akan menemukan wanita yang dicintai nya. Dan mereka tak akan dapat terus bersama setiap saat seperti saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun, ketika kau menemui seseorang yang kau cintai dan memiliki keluarga, maka kau tak dapat melindungi ku seperti ini"

Sasuke menyeringai dan berkata, "Bagaimana bila kau adalah orang yang kucintai ?"

"Eh ?"

Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura dan mencubit pipi Sakura yang memerah.

"Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan putri yang kasar dan tidak feminin seperti mu"

"Sasuke !", pekik Sakura sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangan nya di punggung Sasuke.

"Kau semakin terlihat tidak feminin, Sakura-hime"

"Urusai !",pekik Sakura sambil berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang berlari dan menjulurkan lidah nya dengan seringaian yang terlihat menjengkelkan.

.

 _ **Perasaan ku menghangat setiap bersama dengan mu**_

 _ **Dan setiap detik yang kuhabiskan bersama mu terasa begitu berharga**_

 _ **Aku berharap agar kau benar-benar 'memandang' ku**_

 _ **Karena itulah, aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat agar dapat melindungi mu**_

.

Malam ini rembulan memancarkan sinar lembut nya. Angin bertiup lembut dan bunga sakura berguguran dari ranting pohon sakura. Seorang pria dan wanita berdiri berdampingan di depan pohon sakura yang berjejer rapi di taman sambil menatap ke arah pohon itu dengan intens.

"Terima kasih telah menemani ku malam ini,Sasuke-kun"

"Tch… aku tak akan menemani mu bila Kizashi-osama tidak meminta ku menemani nya"

"Aku juga tidak akan meminta mu menemani ku bila otou-san tidak sedang sakit", Sakura menjawab Sasuke dengan ketus sambil mengarahkan tangan nya ke arah pohon sakura itu. Berharap agar pohon sakura yang berguguran jatuh di telapak tangan nya.

"Kenapa kau begitu suka dengan pohon sakura, hn ? Ini membosankan sekali. Sakura yang berguguran selalu terlihat sama setiap tahun", Sasuke mengerucutkan bibir nya dengan jengkel sambil ikut mengarahkan telapak tangan nya ke arah pohon sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Pria itu sungguh tak berpendirian. Ia baru saja mengatakan bunga sakura membosankan, namun ia tetap mengarahkan telapak tangan ke arah pohon sakura.

"Bunga sakura terlihat cantik dan menawan. Saat berguguran, bunga sakura tetap terlihat indah"

"Bunga sakura yang berguguran akan segera layu dan terlihat jelek"

"Kau benar, Sasuke-kun. Bunga sakura mengingatkanku akan manusia. Suatu saat, kita semua akan berguguran bagaikan bunga sakura, menua dan kemudian mati."

"Tidak juga. Ada beberapa manusia yang mati sebelum menua",jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

Sekuntum bunga sakura yang berguguran jatuh ke dekat telapak tangan Sakura dan Sasuke segera menangkap nya tepat sebelum Sakura mengambil nya.

"Itu bunga sakura milik ku, Sasuke-kun",Sakura menggembungkan pipi.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat", Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

Sakura seolah membeku dengan seringaian yang begitu sering ditampilkan Sasuke di wajah nya. Pria itu bukanlah tipe pria yang sering tersenyum, ia hanya tersenyum ketika Sakura berada di dekat nya. Namun, seringaian Sasuke terlihat menawan dan membuat wajah pria itu terlihat tampan.

Sasuke menyentuh bunga sakura itu dengan hati-hati dan meletakkan nya di telinga Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan membuat iris emerald Sakura membelalak seketika.

Tak ada manusia yang sempurna dan Sakura percaya akan hal itu. Namun, pria di hadapan nya seolah mematahkan kalimat itu. Pria itu begitu tampan dengan kulit putih yang bersinar di bawah sinar lembut rembulan dengan iris onyx tajam dan hidung mancung yang membuat wajah nya terlihat tegas. Pria itu juga memiliki bibir merah yang tipis dan sensual serta membuat Sakura mengharapkan ciuman dari bibir pria itu.

"Ternyata bunga sakura itu terlihat cocok untuk mu, Sakura-hime. Warna rambut mu juga sama dengan bunga itu."

"Benarkah ? Kuharap aku juga dapat secantik bunga sakura"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sakura-hime. Bunga itu lebih cantik daripada kau",Sasuke mengalihkan wajah nya dari tatapan Sakura dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah. Ia tengah berbohong dan mengucapkan kalimat yang bertentangan dengan isi hati nya.

Sakura menjulurkan tangan nya ke arah bunga sakura yang tengah gugur dan mengambil sekuntum bunga Sakura. Ia meletakkan bunga Sakura itu di telinga Sasuke dengan cepat dan tersenyum jahil.

"Bunga sakura itu terlihat cantik untuk mu, Sasuke-kun",goda Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Sasuke semakin memerah dan ia dengan refleks membuang bunga sakura itu ke tanah. Wajah nya terlihat masam dan menatap iris emerald Sakura dengan jengkel.

"Aku ini seorang pria, Sakura bodoh"

"Memang nya tidak ada pria cantik, huh ?"

"Ada. Gaara adalah salah satu pria yang terlihat cantik dengan riasan wajah yang unik"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan memukul lengan Sasuke dengan keras. Ia tak suka dengan siapapun yang menghina sepupu yang dikagumi nya.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Otot pria itu begitu keras dan ia tersadar bila Sasuke yang bersama nya kini merupakan seorang pria dewasa. Sikap pria itu tak berubah sejak pertama kali Sakura mengenal nya hingga Sakura tak menyadari pertumbuhan pria itu.

"Kau kasar sekali, Sakura-hime. Tidak ada pria yang mau menikahi mu bila kau bersikap seperti ini"

"Bagaimana bila ada seorang pria yang mau menikahi ku ?"

"Pria itu pasti sedang mabuk", Sasuke menjulurkan lidah.

"Aku juga heran bila ada wanita yang mau menikahi pria usil, menyebalkan dan tidak tampan seperti mu"

"Tidak apa-apa asalkan aku dapat terus menjaga mu, Sakura-hime",jawab Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah Sakura.

Malam ini, Sakura terlihat cantik dengan kimono merah muda dan hiasa bunga Sakura di telinga nya. Gadis itu bagaikan gadis bunga sakura dengan kecantikan yang menawan.

Iris emerald Sakura terlihat begitu indah dan seolah menjerat siapapun yang menatap nya dengan keindahan iris emerald dan pemilik nya. Sakura memiliki kulit putih halus dengan hidung mancung dan bibir merah muda yang tipis nan mungil yang melengkapi kesempurnaan wajah sang pemilik. Sakura bagaikan seorang dewi yang memikat siapapun dengan kecantikan nya.

Sasuke hampir kehilangan kendali atas diri nya dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Ia berusaha mengendalikan diri dan memutuskan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dan mendekap nya dengan lembut.

"Sasuke-kun ?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan terus memeluk Sakura. Ia mencintai Sakura dan hasrat nya sebagai lelaki dewasa normal memuncak menatap kecantikan san wanita yang dicintai. Namun, ia takkan menuruti kehendak nafsu dan membiarkan diri nya melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada gadis itu. Ia takkan memaafkan diri nya bila ia melakukan hal itu.

Sakura membiarkan diri nya berada di dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke. Tubuh pria itu begitu hangat dan ia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan pria itu. Pelukan itu masih terasa sama dengan pelukan yang diberikan Sasuke saat ia menangis setelah kematian ibu nya beberapa tahun lalu.

Jantung Sakura berdebar keras. Sasuke selalu bersama nya saat ia bahagia maupun tidak serta mendengarkan segala keluh kesah nya tanpa mengumpat. Sakura tak ingin menunjukkan nya, namun Sasuke bagaikan obat terlarang yang membuat nya kecanduan dan ia yakin takkan dapat hidup tanpa pria itu di sisi nya. Bahkan, mungkin ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke tanpa disadari nya.

"Maafkan aku", Sasuke melepaskan pelukan nya dan menundukkan kepala. "Aku tidak seharusnya seenaknya memeluk mu seperti ini"

Sakura merasa canggung seketika dan ikut menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura dan menatap ke arah bunga sakura yang terus berguguran. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tak memulai percakapan dan terfokus dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kuharap, besok kita dapat hanami bersama dengan Gaara-nii",ujar Sakura.

"Sekarang kembali lah ke kamar mu, Sakura-hime. Udara diluar semakin dingin"

"Ya. Terima kasih telah menemani ku malam ini"

"Hn"

Sasuke berjalan di samping Sakura dan mengantar gadis itu hingga sampai di depan pintu kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hati nya seolah akan meledak dengan perasaan tak terungkapkan pada Sakura dan ia berharap agar dapat melupakan perasaan itu tanpa pernah mengungkapkan nya.

 **.**

 **Ketika perasaan tak terungkap bagaikan air yang hendak meluap**

 **Terasa begitu menyesakkan dada**

 **Namun, aku takkan pernah menyesal telah bertemu dengan mu walaupun aku tak dapat mengungkapkan perasaan ku**

 **Karena, aku bahagia hanya dengan senyuman yang kau tujukan padaku**

 **.**

Sakura menghampiri seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tattoo 爱yang tersenyum pada nya. Ia terbangun sejak pagi dan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk mandi dan mengenakan pakaian, parfum dan riasan wajah terbaik. Ia juga telah meminta pelayan untuk menata rambut nya dan memberikan sanggul rambut emas dengan berlian.

"Hisashiburi, Gaara-nii",Sakura memeluk seorang pemuda bersurai merah.

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu tersenyum dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Tatapan pria itu seolah memberi nya kenyamanan dan ia menatap iris pemuda itu.

"Hisashiburi, Sakura-chan"

"Selamat atas kelulusan mu, Gaara-ni"

"Arigato, Sakura-chan."

Sakura melengkungkan bibir dan menatap Gaara dengan kecewa, "Mengapa Gaara-nii baru kembali ke istana sekarang ? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan aku merindukanmu"

"Karena aku baru saja lulus, Sakura-chan. Bila aku sering kembali ke kerajaan saat liburan maka aku tak dapat lulus dengan cepat"

Sakura mengangguk pertanda bahwa ia mengerti. Gaara melanjutkan pendidikan di kerajaan lain yang merupakan aliansi kerajaan Ro untuk mempelajari ilmu yang tidak dimiliki di kerajaan Ro.

"Apakah kau memiliki waktu luang malam ini, Gaara-nii ?"

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan ?"

"Malam ini aku ingin mengajak mu hanami bersama dengan Sasu-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus. Sasuke muncul dari belakang Sakura dan menghampiri Gaara. Ia menepuk bahu Gaara dan kemudian memeluk pria itu.

"Yo. Hisashiburi, Gaara"

Gaara membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. Diam-diam, Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat lebih ceria dibandingkan biasa nya.

 _Mungkinkah Sasuke terlalu lama bersama dengan ku hingga ia merindukan saat menghabiskan waktu bersama sesama pria ?_

"Bagaimana bila kita berlatih pedang sekarang ? Aku pasti mengalahkanmu dengan mudah, Gaara"

"Tch… aku juga berlatih selama berada di kerajaan Seika", jawab Gaara sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan merangkul gadis itu. Sakura menatap iris onyx Sasuke dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kurasa bahkan Sakura-hime dapat mengalahkanmu dengan mudah, Gaara"

"Huh ? Sakura-hime ?", Gaara mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengira bila Sakura dapat menggunakan senjata.

"Sasuke-kun melatih ku menggunakan pedang sejak dua bulan yang lalu"

"Kau gila, Sasuke. Sakura adalah seorang gadis dan tak seharusnya menggunakan senjata", desis Gaara sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Jangan salahkan Sasuke-kun. Aku yang memaksa nya untuk mengajari cara menggunakan pedang"

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir dan Sasuke merangkul Sakura serta mendorong gadis itu berjalan menuju dojo tempat ia berlatih biasa nya.

Mereka bertiga menyusuri taman dan berjalan menuju dojo. Jantung Sakura berdebar keras dengan Sasuke yang berjalan di samping nya. Bahkan, pria itu terlihat tampan bila dilihat dari samping.

"Ada apa, Sakura-hime ? Kau mengagumi ketampanan ku, hn ?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng dan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke. Ia mencengkram bahu kanan Sasuke yang dirangkul nya dengan keras.

Sasuke meringis dan segera melepaskan bahu Sakura. Dengan tatapan khawatir, Sakura menyentuh punggung Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Maaf, apakah terlalu keras ?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Bolehkah aku melihat bahu mu, Sasuke-kun ?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau bohong, Sasuke-kun ! Kau bahkan meringis saat aku mencengkram bahu mu"

"Itu karena cengkraman mu begitu menyakitkan, Sakura-hime"

"Apakah cengkraman ku begitu menyakitkan ?"

"Hn"

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun"

"Gomenasai ? Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura bodoh"

Sakura terdiam dan tatapan nya menerawang. Ia merasa tak nyaman dan merasa bersalah. Ia selalu merasakan hal seperti ini setiap kali mengingat bahu Sasuke. Diri nya lah penyebab bahu Sasuke terluka.

 **-Flashback, Sembilan tahun lalu-**

Sakura berjalan menghampiri balkon yang terletak di lantai dua. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki bersurai raven yang berjalan dengan santai di belakang Sakura. Jarak mereka terpisah sekitar sepuluh meter dan anak laki-laki itu tak berusaha mempercepat langkah nya.

Saat ini merupakan musim salju dan Sakura tak sabar menunggu turun nya salju pertama. Ia tak hanya menyukai musim semi saat dimana bunga sakura berguguran, namun ia juga menyukai musim dingin dan menikmati saat dimana butiran salju pertama jatuh di telapak tangan nya.

Perlahan, Sakura membuka pintu kayu yang berat dan berjalan menuju balkon. Ia tersenyum menatap salju-salju yang berjatuhan dari langit dan mulai membentuk titik-titik putih di atas tanah.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah salju yang berjatuhan. Ia berusaha menangkap salju dengan telapak tangan nya.

"Sasuke-kun, lihatlah ! Salju ini terlihat begitu indah"

"Saat musim semi kau juga mengatakan bunga sakura yang berguguran terlihat indah, Sakura-hime"

"Aku memang mengatakan nya. Namun, salju pertama yang jatuh benar-benar indah", Sakura berusaha menangkap salju yang jatuh di dekat nya dan memanjangkan tangan nya.

"Kau sangat aneh, Sakura-hime. Mungkin setelah ini kau juga akan mengatakan hujan yang turun terlihat indah",sindir Sasuke.

"Itu berbeda, Sasuke-kun. Salju hanya dapat terlihat di musim dingin dan bunga sakura yang berguguran hanya dapat dilihat selama satu minggu di setiap musim semi"

"Namun kau dapat melihat nya setiap tahun"

"Kau berisik, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura berusaha memanjangkan tangan nya dan menangkap butiran salju yang jatuh cukup jauh dari nya. Sore ini, butiran salju tak turun dengan deras dan Sakura berusaha menangkap beberapa butir salju yang dapat ditangkap nya.

"Bagaimana bila kita pergi ke taman dan kau dapat menangkap butiran salju sebanyak mungkin dengan mudah"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mendengarkan usul Sasuke. Ia akan melakukan nya bila ia diizinkan untuk keluar. Saat inipun tak ada seorangpun yang tahu bila ia berada di balkon selain Sasuke.

"Otou-san tak mengizinkanku keluar. Lagipula lebih menyenangkan dengan berusaha menangkap bola salju di balkon dibandingkan menangkap bola salju dengan mudah di taman"

"Kau gadis aneh dan merepotkan, Sakura-hime", keluh Sasuke.

Udara terasa begitu menusuk di musim dingin dan Sasuke merasa ingin bergelung di dalam futon serta menghabiskan hari dengan beristirahat di dalam ruangan. Namun, Sakura tampak begitu bersemangat di musim dingin dan Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti gadis itu.

Sakura menjulurkan tangan dan menempelkan tubuh nya ke dinding kayu berukir yang merupakan penahan agar orang yang berada di balkon tak terjatuh keluar. Sakura memanjangkan tangan dan berusaha meraih butiran salju yang hampir diraih nya.

"Sedikit la-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus. Ia tak sadar bila dinding kayu yang merupakan tempat tubuh nya bersandar runtuh dan tubuh Sakura terjatuh ke bawah.

"SAKURA-HIME !", jerit Sasuke.

Tanpa berpikir apapun, Sasuke segera melompat dan berusaha menangkap tubuh Sakura yang terjun ke bawah. Ia berhasil meraih tubuh gadis itu sebelum menghempas tanah dan segera memeluk nya dengan erat dan membiarkan tubuh nya sendiri menghantam tanah.

Sakura membuka mata nya yang terpejam. Ia dapat merasakan seseorang yang memeluk nya tepat sebelum terhempas ke tanah. Tangan Sakura menyentuh sesuatu dan ia dapat merasakan seseorang berada di bawah tubuh nya.

Dengan cepat Sakura menjauh dari tubuh orang itu dan meringis. Sasuke melindungi tubuh nya dengan memeluk nya dan membiarkan tubuh nya sendiri terhempas ke tanah.

Kini, mata Sasuke terpejam dan tampak darah yang mengalir dari kepala Sasuke dan terciprat ke butiran salju yang jatuh ke tanah hingga membuat salju itu memerah. Tak hanya itu, terdapat darah yang membasahi bagian bahu di yukata yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun ? Kau baik-baik saja ?",iris emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca dan ia menyentuh dada Sasuke.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk sedikit melonggarkan yukata yang dikenakan Sasuke dan mata nya terbelalak menatap bahu Sasuke.

Bahu kanan Sasuke terus mengucurkan darah dan terlihat kulit nya yang sobek serta klavikula yang menonjol dari kulit yang sobek. Sakura meringis dan cepat-cepat menutup kain yukata Sasuke yang sedang dipegang nya.

"Sasuke-kun ! Bertahanlah !",jerit Sakura.

Sakura menangis dan ia terus berada di samping Sasuke. Beberapa orang penjaga istana bersenjata lengkap menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Cepat panggilkan tabib untuk Sasuke-kun !",ucap Sakura dengan setengah berteriak.

"Baiklah, Sakura-hime. Saya akan segera memanggil nya",salah seorang penjaga menundukkan kepala.

Sakura menangis dan menatap Sasuke yang masih terbaring dengan memejamkan mata. Darah terus mengucur dan Sakura khawatir bila Sasuke akan meningal.

"Kumohon, jangan mati, Sasuke-kun", ucap Sakura dengan bibir bergetar dan isakan yang terdengar dari bibir nya.

Seorang tabib berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan dua oran penjaga istana membawa tandu untuk Sasuke. Dua orang penjaga itu meletakkan tandu di atas tanah serta mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

"Sakura-hime, masuklah ke dalam istana. Kizashi-osama memanggil mu",ujar seorang pelayan istana yang menghampiri Sakura yang tengah terduduk sambil menangis di atas tanah bersalju.

Dengan lunglai, Sakura bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti pelayan itu. Ia tak ingin bila Sasuke meninggal akibat kesalahan Sakura.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke saat membuka mata nya ialah seorang tabib yang berada di sisi nya. Ia dapat mencium aroma herbal dari obat-obatan yang kuat dan ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuh nya.

Bahu Sasuke terasa sakit saat ia mengerakkan nya dan kepala nya terasa pusing. Ia dapat merasakan perban yang melilit beberapa bagian tubuh nya.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari futon dan meringis saat ia terbangun dan tanpa sengaja mengerakkan kaki nya. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan Sakura dan berharap gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Beristirahatlah, Sasuke-kun",ucap seorang wanita berusia empat puluh awal dengan surai blonde.

"Apakah Sakura-hime baik-baik saja, Tsunade-obasan ?"

"Sakura-hime baik-baik saja dan terus mengkhawatirkan mu"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya, Sakura baik-baik saja dan ia berhasil melaksanakan pekerjaan nya untuk melindungi Sakura.

"Syukurlah"

"Untuk sementara teruslah berbaring dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan terlihat seoran gadis kecil bersurai merah muda yang membuka pintu dan mendekati Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku", ucap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke segera duduk dan menyentuh surai merah muda tanpa menghiraukan peringatan Tsunade. Seluruh tubuh nya masih terasa sakit dan ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Maaf untuk apa, Sakura-hime ?"

"Kau jadi terluka seperti ini karena melindungi ku. Tubuh mu pasti terasa sakit, kan ?"

"Bodoh",ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Aku adalah pengawal mu, maka melindungi mu adalah kewajiban ku"

"Sasuke-kun bodoh !", Sakura mulai terisak. "Bagaimana bila kau mati ? Aku tidak mau bersama pengawal lain selain kau"

"Aku tidak akan mati, Sakura bodoh"

"Tidak mungkin ! Semua orang dapat mati, Sasuke-kun !"

"Hehe… kau benar-benar bodoh, Sakura-hime"

Seringaian Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa jengkel. Namun di saat yang sama, ia merasa lega dapat melihat senyuman di wajah Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin aku mati hanya karena terjatuh dari balkon, hn ? Aku tidak selemah itu"

Sakura memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan menangis dalam pelukan pria itu. Sasuke tak peduli dengan bahu nya yang terasa sakit dan memeluk Sakura seerat mungkin.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu, Sasuke-kun. Kumohon, tetaplah menjadi pengawalku dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku", ucap Sakura disela isakan nya.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi ku untuk menerima permintaan mu, Sakura-hime", ujar Sasuke sambil memandang sang putri bersurai merah muda yang tengah memeluk nya.

 _Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungi mu, Sakura-hime_

 **-Flashback end-**

"Sasuke-kun, ajari aku cara menggunakan dua pedang seperti mu", Sakura merajuk dan menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan cemburu.

Saat ini, Sakura baru saja selesai memperhatikan Sasuke berduel pedang dengan Gaara. Mereka berdua memiliki teknik cara menggunakan pedang yang berbeda dan Sakura mengagumi kemampuan Sasuke menggunakan dua pedang sebagai alat untuk menyerang dan melindungi diri.

Pedang Sasuke bagaikan menari di udara dan membuat siapapun yang melihat nya akan terpukau dan mengira Sasuke sedang melakukan atraksi dengan pedang meskipun pada fakta nya ia tengah melakukan serangan-serangan mematikan di titik vital.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua pedang nya begitu saja dan menghampiri Sakura. Niat untuk menjahili Sakura tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benak nya.

"Kau yakin ingin belajar menggunakan dua pedang, Sakura-hime ?", Sasuke menyeringai.

"T-tentu saja"

"Mari kita melakukan nya, Sakura-hime",Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura.

"Sasuke !",bentak Gaara sambil menghampiri Sasuke dengan kesal.

"S-sasuke-kun cabul !",jerit Sakura.

"Hn. Aku tidak tertarik dengan tuan putri berdada rata seperti mu,Sakura-hime"

Wajah Sakura merah padam. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke yang menghina nya. Namun ucapan pria itu sama sekali tidak salah. Pertumbuhan nya memang terlambat dibandingkan beberapa teman nya yang merupakan putri kerajaan lain yang merupakan aliansi kerajaan Ro.

"Sasuke-kun, ajari aku cara menggunakan pedang seperti mu",ucap Sakura dengan serius. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengambil pedang Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

Iris emerald Sakura menatap pedang itu dengan kagum. Ia menyentuh bagian tajam pedang yang ditempa oleh pengrajin berbakat dan dibuat dengan bahan berkualitas tinggi. Terdapat ukiran-ukiran di bagian pegangan pedang dan lambang keluarga Uchiha di bagian pegangan pedang itu.

Sakura mengangkat sebuah pedang dengan tangan kanan nya. Pedang itu lebih berat dibandingkan pedang yang biasa dipinjamkan Sasuke pada nya untuk berlatih dan ia kesulitan menggunakan pedang itu.

Ia mencoba mengangkat pedang lain nya dengan tangan kiri dan mencoba menggunakan kedua pedang itu. Namun, kedua pedang itu bertabrakan sehingga menimbulkan suara dentingan. Tangan kiri bukanlah tangan dominan nya sehingga ia kesulitan menggunakan pedang dengan tangan kiri.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa, Sakura-hime",Sasuke mengambil kedua pedang itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Aku akan berusaha dan mengalahkanmu !",Sakura menatap iris onyx Sasuke dengan serius.

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan khawatir. Ia tahu seperti apa kemampuan Sasuke dan bila pria itu serius menggunakan kekuatan nya, maka Sakura akan kalah dalam beberapa detik.

"Sasuke, kau serius ? Sakura-chan tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanmu"

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan melukai nya"

Sakura mengambil sebuah pedang yang diletakkan nya di sudut tersembunyi di dojo itu. Tak banyak orang yang berlatih di dojo itu selain para penjaga istana, Sasuke dan ayah nya sendiri.

Sakura melepaskan sarung pelindung pedang itu dan mengeluarkan pedang nya. Sasuke mengambil salah satu pedang yang dipakai nya dan memegang nya dengan tangan kanan.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa memegang pedang mu dengan tangan kanan ? Bukankah kau kidal ?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, berusaha memikirkan alasan yang logis untuk dapat membohongi Sakura.

"Tangan kiri ku pegal setelah duel tadi, Sakura-hime. Lagipula aku dapat menggunakan kedua tangan dengan baik"

Sasuke hendak menyerang ketika Sakura dengan cepat mengayunkan pedang ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke segera menangkis pedang Sakura dengan pedang milik nya serta berusaha mengarahkan pedang ke sisi kanan Sakura.

"Sisi sebelah kiri mu terbuka lebar, Sakura-hime"

Sakura tersadar bila sejak tadi ia terfokus untuk menyerang Sasuke hingga tak sadar bila ia membiarkan pertahanan nya melemah. Ia tak menyadari bila bagian kiri nya memiliki celah sehingga Sasuke dapat menyerang nya dengan mudah.

Sasuke menyerang sisi kanan Sakura yang terlihat dari nya dan hampir mengenai tubuh Sakura bila Sakura tak segera menunduk dan dengan cepat mengarahkan pedang itu ke perut Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah kau sedang mempermainkanku ?!", Sakura meletakkan pedang nya kembali ke dalam sarung.

"Tidak"

"Kau tidak mungkin selemah ini. Kau pasti mengalah untukku, kan ?"

"Untuk apa mengalah pada mu, Sakura-hime ?"

"Mana kutahu. Pokoknya aku ingin berlatih menggunakan dua pedang"

"Kau bahkan mengalahkanku, Sakura-hime. Kau yakin ingin belajar berpedang padaku ?"

"Tentu saja. Kau belum mengajarkan cara menggunakan dua pedang padaku",Sakura bersikeras dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan merajuk.

Tatapan Sakura meluluhkan Sasuke dan dengan terpaksa ia menerima permintaan Sakura.

"Aku akan mengajari mu cara menggunakan pedang dengan tangan kiri, Sakura-hime"

"Eh ? Apakah aku perlu mempelajari nya sebelum menggunakan dua pedang seperti mu, Sasuke-kun ?"

"Hn"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun",Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Tch… kau menyebalkan, Sakura-hime"

"Kenapa ?"

"Kau selalu bersikap manis bila menginginkan sesuatu dari ku"

"Biarkan saja. Yang penting kau selalu melaksanakan permintaan ku bila aku bersikap manis",Sakura tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan keras hingga wajah pria itu memerah.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskan dalam-dalam. Ia selalu gagal setiap kali berniat menolak permintaan Sakura. Senyum gadis itu selalu meluluhkan hati nya, bagaikan matahari yang bersinar terik dan melelehkan es yang membeku.

 **.**

 **Aku ingin selalu berada di sisi nya**

 **Tak peduli walaupun aku hanya dapat melindungi nya tanpa pernah mengucapkan perasaan ku**

 **Dan mengorbankan kehidupan pribadi ku**

 **Aku tetap ingin berada di sisi nya dan melindungi nya hingga saat terakhir ku**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar nya dan berniat berjalan di taman menuju istana. Ia baru saja selesai hanami bersama Sakura dan Gaara serta tak dapat tertidur.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di lorong istana yang mengarah menuju kamar paduka raja. Sasuke berusaha melangkah tanpa suara dan memasuki sebuah ruangan koson yang merupakan ruangan kerja paduka raja.

Dengan sengaja, Sasuke membiarkan celah pintu sedikit terbuka dan ia melirik ke arah lorong. Terlihat Gaara yang tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan dan ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar paduka raja.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan membulatkan mata nya. Gaara terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku yukata milik nya dan menuangkan nya ke dalam makanan yang dibawa di atas nampan serta mengaduk nya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian, pria itu memasukkan benda yang dituangkan nya ke dalam saku yukata.

Sasuke mengamati Gaara yang tengah memasuki kamar sang paduka raja. Seharusnya, terdapat dua penjaga yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar paduka raja. Namun aneh nya tak ada seorangpun di lorong maupun di depan kamar paduka raja.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seperti berlari dan Sasuke segera membuka pintu dan menarik orang itu masuk ke dalam.

"Sas-"

Sakura hendak berteriak dan Sasuke menutup pintu dengan perlahan serta meletakkan jari telunjuk ke bibir.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun ? Aku ingin pergi ke kamar otou-san"

"Tetaplah berada disini bersama ku dan kecilkan suara mu",bisik Sasuke.

"Ada a-"

"Aargh !",terdengar suara jeritan memilukan seorang pria.

"Otou-"

Sakura hendak membuka pintu dan berlari menuju ruangan ayah nya. Namun Sasuke menarik nya dan mendekap mulut gadis itu.

"Sakura-hime, Gaara berada di ruangan milik ayah mu. Untuk sementara cepatlah persiapkan sedikit barang-barang mu dan kita meningalkan istana ini hingga Sasori-sama kembali ke istana"

"Tidak mungkin ! Gaara-nii tak akan bersikap seperti itu. Lagipula Sasori-ojiisan baru saja berangkat ke kota Fuuto"

"Ikuti saja ucapan ku, Sakura-hime !"

Sasuke segera membuka pintu dan ia mendorong Sakura untuk keluar. Pikiran Sakura terasa kosong dan ia hanya mengikuti ucapan Sasuke sambil mengemas pakaian dan sedikit perhiasan dalam kain dengan cepat.

Sakura melirik pedang yang tanpa sengaja terbawa oleh nya saat meninggalkan dojo. Pedang itu merupakan pedang pemberian Sasuke dan ia memutuskan untuk membawa pedang itu dan berlari menuju kamar ayah nya.

Sakura membuka pintu dan mendapati sepuluh penjaga istana yang tengah menyerang Sasuke. Beberapa penjaga telah terkapar di lantai dan Sasuke menebas kepala beberapa orang tentara di dekat nya dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-hime ! Kita harus pergi !"

"Sasuke-kun ?"

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun dan berlari keluar dari istana. Gaara hanya menatap Sasuke dan Sakura sambil tertawa sinis.

"Menyerahlah !Kalian berdua akan tetap mati"

"Kau keterlaluan, Gaara-nii !", Sakura menatap Gaara dengan tajam dan segera belari ke arah Sasuke yang telah berada di halaman istana.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengenggam tangan gadis itu. Terlihat beberapa tentara yang menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura hendak melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan lepaskan tangan ku, Sakura-hime"

Tanpa ragu, Sakura mengayunkan pedang nya dan menebas leher seorang penjaga yang hendak menyerang nya.

Kepala penjaga itu terputus dan darah yan terciprat mengenai telapak tangan Sakura. Sakura telah membunuh seseorang untuk pertama kali nya dan ia tak memiliki waktu untuk merasa terkejut.

Seorang tentara hendak menyerang Sakura dan menusukkan pedang ke arah Sakura. Sasuke segera menangkis pedang itu dengan pedang milik nya serta membuat pedang yang dipegang penjaga itu terjatuh. Sasuke menusuk bagian perut penjaga itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan menembus baju zirah yang dikenakan tentara itu.

Para tentara dan penjaga itu telah tewas dan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura serta berlari menuju istal. Sasuke melepaskan salah satu kuda dan membantu Sakura untuk naik ke atas kuda dengan cepat.

"Sakura-hime, kita akan pergi ke ibu kota klan api. Untuk sementara kita akan berada disana hingga Sasori-sama kembali ke istana"

Sasuke naik ke sebuah kuda lain nya dan mereka berdua memacu kuda secepat mungkin ke arah hutan yang terletak tak jauh dari ibu kota kerajaan.

"B-bagaimana bila Sasori-ojisan tidak kembali untuk waktu yang lama ?"

"Untuk sementara kau akan aman dalam perlindungan klan api, Sakura-hime"

Papan kayu yang merupakan tanda untuk memasuki hutan telah terlihat dan Sasuke memperlambat laju kuda nya dan menatap Sakura.

"Sakura-hime, berjalanlah lebih dahulu. Setelah kau melewati hutan ini maka kau akan sampai di ibu kota klan api"

"Aku berjalan di depan ?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Sasuke-kun ?"

"Aku berada di belakang mu. Tentara akan mengejar kita sebentar lagi",Sasuke menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku takut, Sasuke-kun. Disini gelap sekali", tubuh Sakura mengigil. Ia merasa ingin menangis, namun tak setetes pun air mata yang dapat dikeluarkan nya. Untuk saat ini ia hanya berpikir untuk mencapai ibu kota klan api dan bertahan hingga Sasori kembali ke kerajaan.

"Jangan takut. Ada aku di dekat mu"

Ucapan Sasuke seolah memberi kepastian dan perlahan membangkitkan keberanian Sakura. Ia menarik tali kekang kuda nya dan mempercepat laju kuda nya. Untunglah ia telah mendapat pelajaran berkuda sejak kecil dan ia telah terbiasa mengendalikan kuda.

Terdengar derap kuda Sasuke di belakang Sakura dan hanya mendengar suara itu membuat Sakura tak merasa ketakutan. Setidaknya ada Sasuke di dekat nya.

Bulan memancarkan cahaya lembut dan merupakan satu-satu nya penerangan di dalam hutan yang gelap. Angin yang bertiup menggerakkan pepohonan yang bergoyang dan membuat suasana hutan itu terasa mencekam.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa Gaara-nii bersikap seperti ini. Padahal, kita baru saja hanami bersama beberapa jam yang lalu", Sakura menatap ke arah bulan dengan tatapan menerawang dan sedikit memperlambat laju kuda nya.

Mereka berdua telah berada di tengah hutan dan cukup yakin bila tak ada seorangpun yang mengejar mereka saat ini.

"Ia menginginkan tahta, Sakura-hime"

"Tahta ? Bukankah ia memang akan mendapatkan nya ? Hanya lelaki yang dapat menjadi pewaris, bukan ?"

"Tidak. Titah raja yang baru memerintahkan kedudukan yang sejajar antara pria dan wanita sehingga kini wanita pun dapat menjadi pewaris tahta"

"Otou-san mempersiapkanku menjadi pewaris ? Otou-san tak pernah mengajariku ilmu perang dan tak mengizinkanku memegang senjata"

"Lebih tepat nya calon suami mu yang akan menjadi pewaris tahta, Sakura-hime"

"Jadi, Gaara-nii hanya memiliki kesempatan menjadi pewaris tahta bila aku telah mati ?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun, apakah kau lelah ?", tanya Sakura sambil melirik ke belakang. Sejak tadi Sasuke terus menggunakan pedang dan telah melawan puluhan tentara dan penjaga istana.

"Tidak, Sakura-hime"

"Bohong ! Nafas mu bahkan tersengal-sengal dan keringat mengalir dari pelipis mu"

"Kau bisa melihat ku di dalam hutan lebat ?"

"Tentu saja. Sinar bulan membantu ku melihat wajah mu dan aku juga memiliki penglihatan yang tajam",Sakura tersenyum bangga. "Bila ada tentara yang akan menyerang mu, maka aku akan melindungi mu"

"Tch… sekarang kau ingin menjadi pengawal ku ?"

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan. Namun aku tak ingin kau melindungi ku hingga mengorbankan diri mu. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mu"

"Kizashi-osama membayarku untuk melindungi mu. Maka aku akan melaksankan kewajibanku"

Air mata Sakura mulai mengalir dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak terisak. Bahu nya bergetar dan Sasuke dapat melihat nya dari belakang. Ia merasa bersalah telah menyebutkan nama sang raja dan membuat Sakura bersedih.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita, Sakura-hime"

"Tidak periu meminta maaf. Sekarang bukanlah waktu untuk bersedih", Sakura menghapus air mata nya dan mempercepat laju kuda nya.

"Merunduk, Sakura-hime !"

Sakura segera merunduk dan sebuah panah diarahkan pada Sakura. Terdengar suara derap beberapa kuda yang mengejar mereka dan Sasuke memposisikan diri tepat di belakang Sakura dan menoleh ke belakang.

Lima belas tentara dengan lima orang pemanah berkuda mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura menuju hutan. Kini, para tentara itu semakin dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura-hime, berhati-hatilah dan cepat pergi",Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Sasuke-kun ?"

"Aku akan tetap disini dan menahan mereka"

"Ta-"

"Aku akan menyusul mu, Sakura-hime"

"Tidak ! Aku akan berada di sini !", Sakura memutar kuda nya dan kini berada di samping Sasuke yang tengah menyiapkan kedua pedang di tangan nya..

"Cepat pergi, Sakura-hime ! Kau hanya menghambatku disini !"

"Aku tidak peduli ! Aku tak ingin kau terluka karena ku"

"KUBILANG CEPAT PERGI, SAKURA-HIME !",bentak Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan memacu kuda nya satu langkah ke depan. Terlihat dua buah panah yang ditujukan pada Sakura dan Sakura menangkis nya dengan pedang.

"Sakura-hime, pergilah"

"Aku akan tetap berada disini bersama mu"

Sasuke tak dapat memaksa Sakura dan ia memacu kuda nya untuk maju beberapa langkah dan menghadapi para tentara. Sakura berada di samping Sasuke dan melawan dua orang tentara.

Seolah kehilangan akan rasa takut dan mendapat kekuatan tambahan, Sakura menghindari panah yang ditujukan pada nya dan menghadapi dua orang tentara sekaligus.

Sakura menghindari pedang mereka dan menusuk leher kuda tentara itu dalam-dalam dan kuda itu mengamuk serta menjatuhkan tentara itu.

Lima orang tentara mengepung Sasuke dan beberapa mengepung Sakura. Sakura terus menghindari panah itu dan berusaha menghindari pedang itu.

"Kyaa !", Sakura memekik. Pedang salah satu tentara mengenai lengan kiri Sakura dan hampir menebas lengan Sakura bila ia tidak segera menghindar. Darah menetes dari lengan Sakura.

"Sakura-hime !"

Seolah kehilangan control atas diri nya, Sasuke menyerang tentara yang mengepung nya dengan membabi buta. Dengan sekali tebasan, kepala tiga orang tentara terputus.

Ujung pedang yang dipegang seorang tentara menyentuh dada Sasuke dan sedikit melukai nya. Sasuke segera menangkis nya.

Sakura beradu pedang dengan seorang tentara dan ia merasa lelah dan peluh bercucuran membasahi tubuh nya. Kekuatan nya melemah dan nafas nya tersengal-sengal.

Seorang tentara mengarahkan pedang nya ke arah wajah Sakura dan berhasil melukai wajah Sakura sebelum pedang milik Sasuke menembus tubuh tentara itu.

Sasuke tak sadar bila seorang tentara berada di dekat nya dan menusukkan pedang ke perut Sasuke yang hanya dibalut yukata. Luka itu cukup dalam meski tak menembus tubuh nya.

"Kuso !"

"Sasuke-kun ! Kau terluka"

"Pergilah, Sakura-hime ! Panah itu beracun", Sasuke memaksakan diri berteriak.

Darah mengucur dengan deras dan Sasuke tak menghiraukan nya. Ia menusuk wajah tentara yang tadi menusuk perut nya hingga ujung pedang nya menembus tulang tengkorak dan berusaha melepaskan nya.

Tersisa lima orang pemanah yang terus menerus mengarahkan anak panah ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Pemanah itu berusaha menjaga jarak dan Sakura dengan cepat memacu kuda nya serta menangkis panah yang terus diarahkan pada nya sebisa mungkin dan ia mengarahkan pedang nya ke kuda salah seorang pemanah dan menusuk nya.

Sakura terfokus dengan mengarahkan pedang untuk menusuk kuda para pemanah itu hingga tak sadar seorang pemanah tengah mengarahkan panah pada Sakura.

Sasuke memacu kuda nya untuk menghampiri Sakura dan berusaha menangkis panah itu dengan pedang nya. Tenaga nya terkuras banyak dan pandangan nya mulai berkunang-kunang. Panah itu mengenai bahu Sasuke dan dua panah lain nya mengenai kuda Sasuke.

Kuda yang ditunggangi Sasuke meringkik keras dan terjatuh. Sasuke kehilangan tenaga dan ia merasa kepala nya terasa pusing akibat darah yang mengalir. Tersisa dua orang pemanah dan Sakura berusaha mendekati mereka dan menghindari panah.

Dengan putus asa, Sakura melemparkan pedang nya ke wajah salah seorang pemanah dan pedang itu berhasil menghancurkan tengkorak pemanah itu.

Seorang pemanah yang tersisa hendak mengarahkan anak panah ke arah Sakura. Namun, pemanah itu terjatuh dari kuda sebelum dapat menarik busur panah. Sasuke menusukkan pedang ke arah kuda dan kaki pemanah itu dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa.

"Sasuke-kun !", pekik Sakura. Ia turun dari kuda nya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang berjongkok sambil menyentuh perut nya.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita, Sasuke-hime. Aku… gagal melindungi mu",ucapan Sasuke terhenti sejenak.

"Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan diri mu sendiri ! Naiklah ke kuda ku dan kita akan sampai di ibu kota klan api secepat mungkin. Setelah itu, kau akan sembuh"

"Tidak, Sakura-hime. Tinggalkan aku disini dan cepatlah pergi. Para tentara itu mungkin akan datang lagi"

Emosi seolah membuat Sakura lebih kuat. Ia membantu Sasuke berdiri dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh pria itu ke atas kuda. Untunglah, tubuh Sasuke termasuk ringan untuk ukuran seorang pria sehingga Sakura tak terlalu kesulitan.

Sasuke merasa tubuh nya menggigil dengan udara malam yang terasa menusuk kulit. Sakura naik ke atas kuda dan memacu nya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon bertahanlah. Setelah ini, kau masih harus menemani ku melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran dan salju pertama di musim dingin"

Sasuke tertawa dan Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Sasuke tertawa hambar, menertawakan diri nya sendiri yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku juga ingin menemani mu. Namun, kurasa aku tak bisa"

"Selama ini kau selalu mematuhi ku. Maka untuk kali ini patuhilah permintaan ku"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-hime. Aku tak dapat mematuhi permintaan mu"

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan, Sasuke-kun ! Kau bodoh dan selalu berpura-pura kuat !",iris emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca dan ia menahan diri untuk tak menangis.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir, Sakura-hime"

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan membiarkan diri nya terisak di balik punggung pria itu.

"Seharusnya sejak dulu kau mengajari ku cara menggunakan senjata dan kau tak perlu berusaha keras melindungi seorang tuan putri yang lemah seperti ku"

Sasuke tak dapat memeluk Sakura dan merasakan punggung nya menghangat. Ia merasa tubuh nya melemas dan ia berusaha agar mata nya tetap terbuka. Ia ingin bersama dengan Sakura walau hanya semenit lebih lama. Untuk yang terakhir kali nya, ia ingin melihat senyum gadis itu

Kini, Sakura menyadari perasaan nya. Ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, sang pengawal menyebalkan yang sering bersikap tak sopan dan selalu melindungi nya. Dan hati nya seolah memerintahkan nya untuk segera menyatakan perasaan nya tanpa memedulikan harga diri nya.

"Bila aku mengajari mu, maka kau akan menjadi wanita perkasa dan tak seorang pun mau menikahi mu",Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Aku tak peduli dengan pernikahan tanpa cinta. Karena aku-",ucapan Sakura terputus dan ia berkata dengan cepat. "-aku jatuh cinta pada mu, Sasuke-kun"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-hime. Namun hal itu terlarang"

"Mengapa ? Kupikir kau juga cukup pantas. Apakah kau tak mencintai ku ?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menatap iris emerald Sakura.

"Aku mencintai mu sejak dulu, Sakura-hime"

Sakura dan Sasuke mendekatkan wajah dan berciuman. Malam itu, rembulan dan pepohonan di hutan seolah menjadi saksi atas cinta mereka.

Sakura dapat merasakan bibir Sasuke yang terasa dingin dan membiru. Mereka bahkan hanya saling menempelkan bibir. Namun Sakura cukup memahami kondisi Sasuke yang terlalu lemah untuk berciuman dan ia berharap bila suatu saat nanti mereka akan berciuman dengan romantis seperti pasangan pada umum nya.

"Sakura-hime, maafkan aku karena tak dapat menepati janji ku. Aku… tak dapat mengajari mu menggunakan pedang dengan dua tangan"

"Tolong jangan katakan hal itu, Sasuke-kun. Jangan memaksakan diri mu untuk berbicara", air mata Sakura mengalir. Dalam satu malam, ia akan kehilangan dua orang pria yang paling dicintai dalam hidup nya.

"Sakura-hime, tersenyumlah padaku.",Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura dengan jari nya yang bergetar. Kesadaran pria itu hampir hilang dan ia berusaha membelalakan iris onyx nya untuk menatap senyum gadis yang dicintai nya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Sakura berusaha tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa meskipun air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata nya, siap untuk kembali menalir.

"Sayonara… Sakura-hime"

"Sasuke-kun, tolong jangan bercanda ! Bangunlah ! Kita akan sampai di ibu kota klan api sebentar lagi", Sakura menjerit dan mengguncang tubuh Sasuke.

Kegelapan menguasai tubuh Sasuke dan mata nya terpejam. Pria itu mati dengan senyum di wajah nya, merasa puas telah mengungkapkan perasaaan nya dan melihat senyum sang hime untuk kali yang terakhir.

 **.**

 **Aku tak menyesal telah bertemu dengan mu, mengenal mu dan jatuh cinta pada mu**

 **Aku hanya berharap kau bahagia bersama siapapun yang kelak akan mendampingi hidup mu**

 **Karena aku tak dapat lagi bersama mu dan melindungi mu**

 **Bila suatu saat nanti kita terlahir kembali, kuharap aku dapat tetap mengenal mu, melindungi mu dan mencintai mu seperti saat ini**

 **Sampai kapanpun, aku ingin terus mencintai mu**

 **.**

"Sakura-joou, eksekusi akan dimulai sebentar lagi", ucap seorang pria bersurai raven yang diikat sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sakura bangkit berdiri dan menyentuh dua buah pedang yang terselip di pinggang nya. Pedang itu merupakan pedang milik Sasuke dan keluarga Uchiha memutuskan untuk memberikan pedang itu pada nya.

Sasuke telah meninggal ketika Sakura tiba di ibu kota klan api dan Sakura terus berduka atas kematian pria itu. Sesuai dugaan, Gaara menjadi raja setelah berpikir bila Sasuke dan Sakura telah mati.

Ketika Sasori kembali ke kerajaan, Sakura segera kembali ke istana bersama pasukan dari klan api dan Gaara digulingkan dari jabatan nya sebagai raja serta menerima hukuman mati.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Sakura berjalan keluar dari istana dan memacu kuda dengan ditemani beberapa pengawal menuju balai kota yang merupakan lokasi eksekusi mati. Gaara dan beberapa orang yang berkhianat akan dihukum mati di balai kota dengan disaksikan para warga.

Di balai kota terdapat Gaara dan para prajurit yang telah diikat dan siap diberikan hukuman gantung.

Sakura berjalan menuju panggung dan terdapat beberapa puluh prajurit yang mengamankan balai kota dan setiap prajurit berada di dekat para pengkhianat.

Para penduduk menatap ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan kagum. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang ratu untuk pertama kali nya.

"Apakah sudah dapat dimulai, Sakura-joou ?", ucap seoran prajurit sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Silahkan dimulai. Namun tidak untuk yang ini", Sakura menepuk ujung kayu yang merupakan sejenis meja. Tubuh Gaara dibaringkan di atas meja dengan tangan dan kaki terikat tanpa mengenakan pakaian.

Gaara memberanikan diri menatap ke arah Sakura. Sebentar lagi hidup nya akan berakhir di tangan seorang prajurit dan ia berkata dengan suara lirih.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan"

Sakura tak bergeming dan ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Mundurlah. Aku sendiri yang akan mengeksekusi orang ini",ujar Sakura pada seorang pengawal yang tengah memegang pedang dan bersiap menebas kepala Gaara.

Perlahan, Sakura menggunakan dua pedang dan mengiris perut Gaara dengan membuat tanda silang.

Gaara meringis dan Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga menusuk perut Gaara hingga ujun pedang itu menembus tubuh Gaara dan Gaara mulai meneteskan air mata. Sakura berniat membalaskan dendam Sasuke dengan membuat Gaara merasakan sakit yang sama dengan pedang milik Sasuke.

Sebagai tambahan, Sakura menusuk jantung Gaara dengan pedang di tangan kanan nya. Gaara tak sanggup menjerit dan darah mulai mengalir deras membasahi panggung. Darah hitam dan kental hampir dimuntahkan Gaara dari mulut nya dan Sakura segera menebas kepala pria itu.

Para penduduk menatap ke arah tubuh Gaara dengan tatapan ngeri. Tubuh dan kepala Gaara telah terpisah dan darah mengucur deras dari jantung dan perut Gaara.

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan tatapan ironis. Ia merasa sedih dengan sang sepupu yang dikagumi nya. Namun, pria itu telah mengecewakan nya dan merengut dua pria yang dicintai dalam hidup nya.

.

.

Malam ini, Sakura berkunjung ke makam Sasuke. Ia berniat menebar bunga sekaligus berharap agar pria itu dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Sakura dengan sengaja meminta Itachi menjadi pengawal pribadi nya hingga malam ini. Itachi telah kehilangan Sasuke, adik tercinta nya , dan ikut berduka bersama Sakura serta saling menguatkan.

Musim semi sebentar lagi akan berlalu dan udara malam itu mulai terasa panas. Sakura membawa beberapa tangkai bunga dan berjalan menuju makam Sasuke yang terletak di kompleks pemakaman Uchiha.

Hingga hari ini, perasaan nya pada Sasuke tak berubah dan ia masih tak dapat melupakan pria itu. Ia bahkan masih mengingat sensasi dingin dari bibir pria itu yang dicium nya.

Sakura memilih malam hari sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung ke makam Sasuke. Penduduk maupun para prajurit tak akan menyadari sang ratu yang menyelinap keluar dan mengunjungi makam seseorang.

Sejak dulu, Sakura berjanji pada diri nya sendiri untuk berusaha menjadi lebih kuat dan suatu saat nanti dapat membalas Sasuke dengan melindungi pria itu. Atau setidaknya, ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat sehingga Sasuke tak perlu berusaha keras untuk melindungi seorang putri manja yang lemah.

Sakura meletakkan bunga dan menyalakan dupa serta memejamkan mata. Setetes air mata kembali mengalir.

Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa diri nya begitu konyol. Ia terlihat sebagai ratu yang tangguh dan seolah tak memiliki hati. Namun fakta nya, ia hanyalah seorang wanita rapuh yang mencintai seorang pria dan kini kehilangan tujuan untuk hidup.

Bulan masih memancarkan cahaya lembut dan Sakura menatap ke arah bulan. Ia merindukan malam yang dihabiskan bersama Sasuke dan mengharapkan pria itu berada di sisi nya walau hanya sedetik sekalipun.

Bunga sakura terakhir yang telah gugur di atas tanah menarik atensi Sakura. Ia teringat dengan bunga Sakura yang diletakkan Sasuke di telinga nya dan menatap dengan miris.

 _Apakah bunga sakura memang terlihat cocok untuk ku ?_

Sakura tak dapat membayangkan hanami maupun salju pertama di musim dingin yang akan dilewati nya tanpa Sasuke. Baginya, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menggantikan Sasuke di hati nya. Itachi sekalipun tak dapat menggantikan Sasuke meskipun mereka bersaudara dan Itachi telah mengajarkan nya cara menggunakan dua pedang, hal yang tak sempat diajarkan Sasuke.

Hati Sakura terasa bagaikan tertusuk seribu tombak yang menembus tubuh nya dan Sakura menyentuh dada nya. Sakit yang dirasakan nya tak nyata, namun ia benar-benar merasakan nyeri di dada nya.

Untuk kali ini, Sakura ingin mencoba kebohongan yang selalu diucapkan Sasuke pada nya. Pria itu selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan bila ia baik-baik saja walaupun fakta nya berlawanan dengan apa yang diucapkan nya.

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum di depan makam Sasuke dan berkata.

"Kuharap kau beristirahat dengan tenang, Sasuke-kun. Aku baik-baik saja dan kuharap kau tetap mencintai ku, Sasuke-kun"

Sakura menutup kedua mata nya dengan telapak tangan. Ia menahan diri agar tak menangis meskipun nafas nya terasa berat.

"Suatu saat nanti, kuharap kita dapat terlahir kembali dan takdir kita takkan seperti ini. Saat itu, aku akan melindungi mu dan takkan menjadi beban mu seperti saat ini"

Sakura tak pernah tahu dan Sasuke tak pernah sempat untuk mengatakan nya. Namun, saat ini pun Sasuke masih mencintai Sakura. Kematian memang mengakhiri hidup seseorang, namun tidak dengan relasi dan cinta. Kini, Sakura dan Sasuke telah berada di alam yang berbeda, namun cinta dan perasaan lah yang akan selalu menyatukan mereka.

 **-Owari-**


End file.
